


Touch

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: Jesse wants to see how much Genji's body can handle. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068803
Kudos: 29





	Touch

Genji always felt guilty for being with McCree. The cowboy loved him, Genji knew that, but Genji couldn't give him all the things that a fully human boyfriend could. Genji didn't eat, so they could never go out for romantic dinners. Genji's body was heavy and metal, which he knew made cuddling uncomfortable even though McCree insisted it was fine. And Genji didn't have the traditional human anatomy to please McCree. He could only do so much with his mouth and hands.

McCree insisted that Genji was perfect in every way, and that he didn't care that he didn't have a fully human body, that he liked the parts of him that weren't natural. Genji never understood why McCree felt that way, until now.

It started out innocent enough, they were in bed watching a movie and McCree started kissing down his neck, making the ninja blush. No matter how long he'd been with McCree, the man still made his stomach flutter. Things progressed and somehow all of Genji's armor was gone, scattered across the room. McCree was still fully dressed, but he batted away Genji's hands when the ninja tried to unbutton his shirt.

"Tonight's about you darlin'," he drawled, pulling Genji back so the smaller man was positioned between his legs. Genji's back was pressed to McCree's chest and he could feel the man's heartbeat and the heat of his body. The cowboy's hands wandered across Genji's body, one hand pulling Genji's face back to kiss him. McCree tugs at the wires in Genji's thighs, the ninja letting out a pleased sigh.

The first time McCree had touched his wiring, the feeling had been too intense, it felt like his body was on fire. He had adjusted to it now and it was more bearable, a pleasure that wasn't overwhelming. McCree knew exactly what to do, practiced hands roaming from one wire to the next, Genji moaning and throwing his head back. It doesn't take long for his vents to activate, signaling his finish, McCree's hands stopping, resting on his inner thighs.

"You okay darlin'?" the cowboy asks, ever a gentleman. Genji nods and McCree places a kiss on his neck, "Mind if I try somethin'?" Genji agrees, he trusts McCree and he knows that he would never hurt him. Unless he asked.

McCree's hands start pulling at wires again. Genji's body has already recovered from the first time so it feels no different from usual and his vents release after a few minutes. But the cowboy doesn't stop, fingers still working at the wiring after the steam has cleared. Genji whines, his hands gripping the sheets, but makes no move to stop McCree. His body is pleasantly hot, pleasure coursing through his veins, his vision hazy as he comes again.

McCree lets out a moan from behind Genji as the ninja pushes his ass back to grind against him. The cowboy leans forward to kiss and bite Genji's neck, the smaller man moaning. "You doin' alright baby?"

"Yes-" Genji's reply is cut off as he releases yet again, body shuddering.

Genji can hardly think, body twitching as bolts of pleasure shoot up his spine, never stopping. He feels his fingers rip through the sheets, and the cowboy's pleased laughter reverberates through his body, but he can't react to it. His body is on fire, the small part of him that remains human covered in sweat, the rest hot enough to burn McCree where he touches it.

The cowboy winces and hisses, but doesn't stop. Genji is begging, hands tearing the sheets to shreds, too overwhelmed to form coherent thoughts, let alone speak clearly. McCree understands though, placing a gentle kiss on Genji's neck, "Think you can go one more time for me darlin'?" His voice is low and rough, all the proof Genji needed to know that he was getting off on this too. He nods, body relaxing as McCree's hands begin to work again.

It's violent and hot and Genji's body spasms and sparks, steam filling the room as his vision goes black for the longest time. When he can finally see again, McCree has left the bed and is laying ice packs around him. He can feel them start to cool his temperature, the water from condensation dripping across his skin. McCree's shirt is gone and Genji can see red burns shaped like the structures that cover his back. Genji sighs and shakes his head, body already beginning to recover. "Hope you enjoyed that cowboy," he says wryly. "You'll be paying for it in the morning."

McCree only shrugs, "It was worth it." His eyes wander across Genji's body, taking in the sight of his flushed skin, shining with sweat. He'd give up his other arm if it meant he could see Genji like this whenever he wanted. When he's certain that Genji is okay he tosses aside the ice packs and slides back into bed, wrapping Genji in a tight embrace. He knows the cyborg always complains that his body wasn't meant for cuddling, but McCree wouldn't miss a chance to curl up beside him.

McCree was always warm, a pleasant heat radiating from his body and sinking into Genji's skin. He relaxed into the cowboy, breathing in his scent, horse and cigarettes and leather. He was home.


End file.
